Kisuke Urahara x Uryuu Ishida
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: After losing his powers, Uryuu decides to go on a walk. While on this walk, he is attacked and molested by someone. But, his secret crush saves him. Takes place after Uryuu loses his powers in Soul Society and before Ryuken comes into the picture. Warnings: Yaoi, molestation, attempted rape, underage, hints at Kisuke x Ryuken.


Uryuu had always had a crush on the pale blonde shinigami. Ever since h had first met the man a few months ago, but he had never admitted it to anyone. After all, Uryuu was a quincy, and quincys DON'T want relationships of any nature with a shinigami; except for that of enemies.

Yes, here he was sitting on the lap of Kisuke Urahara. His arms around the much older man's neck, his bare ass grinding down on the still fully clothed erection.

This wasn't something that the teen would normally do. So, why was he currently like this? Well, that goes back to about an hour ago. . .

~~~Past~~~

After losing his powers in the Soul Society, Uryuu felt useless. He hadn't been able to sleep that night, so decided to go for a walk to clear his head. The young quincy put on his normal outfit and left the house.

Not really having anywhere specific to go; he just let his feet move on his own. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when three men started to follow him.

It wasn't until he felt a rough hand cover his mouth that he knew that something was going to happen. He tried to let out a scream as he was, in one moment, turned around and forced onto his knees. The teen felt tears fill up in his eyes as he came face to face with the man's manhood.

A knife was pressed against his throat, lightly cutting it, as the man spoke "Scream and I'll kill you."

With that he removed his hand. The man roughly forced Uryuu's jaw open and thrusted into the owner's mouth. Uryuu resisted the urge to bite, knowing that it would be the death of him. Instead he silently cried, allowing the man to have his way.

As he was doing so, he felt his uniform being pulled off him. His body tensed, even more, when a needled was jabbed into a vain on his arm. His eyes closed as his body reacted to it; becoming needy. But he still didn't want it, at least not from them. With his eyes still closed, he waited for what was about to come; but it never did.

Instead the man abusing his mouth pulled out. The quincy's eyes flew open, as the knife also pulled away with tears streaming down his face. In the next second he felt his body being lifted into strong arms.

"K-Kisuke?" Uryuu asked, as he slowly calmed down.

"Yes," was the reply.

Uryuu smiled and Kisuke brought him home. After finding out that he had been drugged, Kisuke decided to stay with him for the rest of the night.

As soon as they were in the apartment, Uryuu attacked the lips of his savor with his own. Kisuke smiled into the kiss, but pushed Uryuu away.

"Uryuu, you are drugged; you need to resist these urges."

Uryuu growled and spoke, his voice laced in lust, "It's hard to resist you when I'm sober. . . How the fuck am I to resist you when my body is this turned on?"

His lips smashed back onto Kisuke's, who replied back this time. Their bodies made it to the sofa, Uryuu sitting in Kisuke's lap.

~~~Present~~~

Uryuu groaned as Kisuke slipped a lubed finger into his virgin entrance. Breaking the kiss, Uryuu threw his head back with a loud moan. He had done this to himself before, imagining it being Kisuke who did so, but the real thing was so much better.

"Kisuke!" Uryuu cried repeatedly as the finger thrusted deeper into him.

He cried out in lust and pleasure as another finger was added to his head. Kisuke smirked as his lips met the exposed neck, biting and sucking. Soon Uryuu was little more than a pile of moaning flesh.

"Fuck," he cried out as the third finger was added, "I-I need you now!"

That was all Kisuke needed. In a second, he had himself exposed for Uryuu to have his need filled.

Uryuu groaned when he saw how large the other was. If he had been thinking straight, he would have wondered how he would fit. But, instead his body longed to have the blonde inside of him.

With a lick to his lips, Kisuke pulled Uryuu in for a kiss. As their tongues danced inside the younger's mouth, Kisuke lowered him down, slowly, until the teen was completely filled.

The room filled with moans from the two males as Kisuke lifted Uryuu and allowed gravity to pull him down. Soon, the simple motion wasn't enough for either of them.

Kisuke pulled out fo Uryuu and pushed him onto the floor so that he was kneeling with his ass in the air. The elder smirked as he watched Uryuu's entrance twitch, almost as if winking at him. The same way Ryuken's winked whenever he fucked him.

"St-Stop fucking staring and fuck me!"

The words broke Kisuke out of his trance. With a soft chuckle, he thrusted back inside of the younger male; hitting his prostate dead on. With the new position, and the force of his prostate being struck, Uryuu seemed to tighten even more, causing both shinigami and quincy to cry out.

The quincy was the first one to find release, his entrance tightening around the other; seeming to pull him in deeper, as he screamed the name of the name inside of him. With one last thrust, Kisuke filled the younger with his warm seed. As he pulled out, he couldn't help but wonder if he could get the two Ishida's to agree to a threesome.


End file.
